maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon
TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon is a take-off of TransBOREmores and is spoofed with the Smurfs. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 7 (33): [[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred']]. Summary When a portal opens up to the land of the Smurfs, Optimus Prime has to send them back. References *''Transformers'' *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' *''CSI'' *''Star Trek'' *''Back to the Future'' *''Planet of the Apes'' *''Masters of the Universe'' *Jake Gyllenhaal *''Portal'' *Chicago, Illinois *Gray's Papaya *Upper West Side *Manhattan, New York *Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts *Central Park *''You've Got Mail'' *''Wicked'' *''Jersey Boys'' *Ray's Pizza *''Cars'' *Museum of Modern Art *Metropolitan Museum of Art *Youngstown, Ohio *Thor *''Big'' *Chopsticks MAD References *[[TransBOREmores|'TransBOREmores']] *[[Fast Hive|'Fast Hive']] *[[Konan the Kardashian|'Konan the Kardashian']] *[[ArTHOR|'ArTHOR']] *[[Cowboys & Alien Force|'Cowboys & Alien Force']] *[[Avenger Time|'Avenger Time']] Characters *Sam Witwicky *Bruce Brazos *Optimus Prime *Smurfs *Patrick Winslow *Megatron *Laserbeak *Soundwave *Papa Smurf *Brainy Smurf *Grouchy Smurf *Tour Guide *Mater *Man in toll booth *Thor *Jane Foster *Josh Baskin Characters that didn't appear in the parody *Smurfette *Clumsy *Gutsy *Gargamel *Azrael *Grace Winslow *Odile Transcript (Start at Company, Inc.) Sam Witwicky: But you've gotta hire me! Just look at my resumé! (Slides over his resume) Bruce Brazo: Let's see. Transformers, Transformers 2, the Making of Transformers, Behind the Transformers, CSI: Transformers... You call that a resumé? (Slides back Sam's resume) I can't hire you. (Scene goes to Sam Witwicky) Sam Witwicky: Why? Because they're all bad? (Scene goes to Bruce Brazo) Bruce Brazo: No, because you parked a truck in my office. (Scene goes to Sam Witwicky and zooms out to show a truck in Bruce Brazo's office with its horn honking) (Sam Witwicky walks up to the truck) Sam Witwicky: Optimus! (The truck transforms into Optimus Prime) Optimus Prime: Sam, I know you said "stay at home", but the Decepticons are planning an attack. Plus, I couldn't figure out how to get the TV off of "Video 3". (A portal appears in the top of the building's roof and begins to swirl around and suck things in it) (Scene goes to Sam Witwicky) Sam Witwicky: What's that? (Scene backs out to show Optimus Prime) Optimus Prime: I told you! The Decepticons used this pillar to open a portal and are transporting more of their kind here. (Bruce Brazo gets sucked in by the portal) Bruce Brazo: Aaah! (Scene goes to Bruce Brazo still screaming but then gets stuck by the portal's opening) (Scene goes to Sam Witwicky) Sam Witwicky: It's not very big. (Scene goes to Optimus Prime who is holding something) Optimus Prime: Oh no! They must have opened the wrong portal, (Scene goes to Optimus Prime's portal control) and instead of Cybertron, hit... (Scene goes down to show Smurfs with a green light next to it) Smurfs. (Scene goes to the portal with Smurfs falling out of it singing their theme song) (Scene goes to the floor where Optimus Prime is shooting the Smurfs with a gun) First Smurf: Aah! Second Smurf: Aah! (Scene zooms in on Sam Witwicky) Sam Witwicky: But if the Smurfs ended up here, where did the Decepticons end up? (Scene goes to Patrick Winslow in his bedrobe standing near the door with a package) Patrick Winslow: Special delivery? (The package begins to shake, releasing three Decepticons. Patrick Winslow shrieks in terror.) (Title card: TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon) (Scene goes to Sam Witwicky and Patrick Winslow on the phone) Sam Witwicky: All right, so you got the Transformers and I got the Smurfs. Patrick Winslow: Yeah, but I also had to pay for shipping. Sam Witwicky: The point is, we need to switch, I'll be right there. Depending on traffic. (Patrick Winslow and Sam Witwicky hang up and scene goes to Patrick Winslow's scene and the Decepticons) Megatron: OK, Decepticons. (Scene zooms in on him) Destroying the city should take five minutes. Patrick Winslow: Five minutes? (Scene goes to Patrick Winslow) Sam's driving from Chicago. You got like 12 hours to kill. (Scene goes to the Decepticons) Laserbeak: Well...I can go for a sandwich. Soundwave: Sure. Megatron: Gray's Papaya. Soundwave: Yeah. (Scene goes to Sam Witwicky driving in his yellow car with Smurfs on his shoulders and then goes to the frontside view) Brainy Smurf: You're going to want to make a smurf at the next smurf. Papa Smurf: No, not a smurf, a smurf! (Scene goes up to show Grouchy Smurf on Sam Witwicky's head) Grouchy Smurf: Oh, we missed the smurf. (Scene backs out) Sam Witwicky: I don't understand what you're saying! (Optimus Prime appears on the right side of Sam Witwicky) Optimus Prime: Sam, you'd better make a U-smurf. (SMURF SMURFITTY SMURF SMURF SMURF!!!!!!) Sam Witwicky: Ugh! I can't even imagine what the Decepticons are doing to that poor guy in New York right now. (Scene goes to the Decepticons on a tour bus taking pictures with other tourists and Patrick Winslow) Tour Guide: And this is the Upper West Side of Manhattan, home of Lincoln Center and Central Park. (Scene zooms in on Soundwave) Soundwave: Is this where they shot You've Got Mail? Tour Guide: I think so. (Scene backs out to show the Decepticons and other tourists taking pictures) Decepticons: Oooh! (Scene goes to a hard-working Sam Witwicky with smudges on his face trying fix the car with a car lever) Sam Witwicky: (Grunts) (Sam Witwicky's back cracks a little and scene goes to the left to show Optimus Prime in the car) Optimus Prime: (While pulling the window down) Hey, get that fixed yet? Sam Witwicky: Why are you still in the car? In fact, why are you even in a car? You are a car! (Scene zooms in on Optimus Prime) Optimus Prime: I'm a truck, Mr. Know-It-All. (Optimus Prime puts the window back and scene goes to Sam Witwicky) Sam Witwicky: Those Decepticons have probably destroyed New York by now. (Scene goes to the Decepticons and Patrick Winslow) Patrick Winslow: I told you, you guys would like Wicked. Megatron: I still think we should have seen Jersey Boys. Laserbeak: Ooh, Original Ray's! (The Decepticons walk to the left of the scene and the scene goes to Sam Witwicky in traffic with car horns honking and stopping at a poll) (The scene zooms in on the toll booth to show a man gesturing a sign for money and scene goes to Sam Witwicky who is annoyed) Sam Witwicky: You've got to be kidding me. None of you have any money? (Scene goes to the 3 Smurfs trying to look away and not pay attention to Sam Witwicky's comment) (Scene goes to the Decepticons covered with souvenirs and Patrick Winslow walking on the sidewalk) Laserbeak: So if we wake up early, can we go to Moma and the Met? (Scene backs out to show Optimus Prime and Sam Witwicky in their way) Sam Witwicky: Freeze, Decepticons. I'm sending you off to where you should have gone in the first place! (Scene zooms in on Megatron) Megatron: Jersey Boys? (Scene goes to Sam Witwicky) Sam Witwicky: No. What? No! Back to your planet. Brainy, (Scene backs out to show all) hand me the portal control. Optrimus Prime: Oh, (Scene zooms in on him) remember back at the truck stop when you told me to get Brainy because we were leaving? Well, I didn't do that. (Cut to Brainy freezing in Youngstown) Sam Witwicky: Great! Now how are we going to open up a bridge to another world? Patrick Winslow: I know! (Scene goes to a cafe where Thor and Jane Foster sitting on a table while Thor drinks his cup and smashes it in the ground) (Patrick Winslow comes from the left side of the scene) Patrick Winslow: Hey, Thor! Can I borrow that hammer? Thor: Sure. (Patrick Winslow takes Thor's hammer and slams it in the ground causing a rainbow leading to a portal) (Scene goes to the Decepticons and The Smurfs with Patrick Winslow) Patrick Winslow: Everyone, back where you came from. (Patrick throws the Decepticons and kicks the Smurfs into the portal causing them to leave and the portal to vanish) (Scene goes to Sam Witwicky and Patrick Winslow) Sam Witwicky: We finally did it! Wait, (Scene backs out) where's Optimus? (Scene goes to Optimus Prime and Josh Baskin playing "Chopsticks" on the piano with their feet) (Optimus Prime accidentally steps on Josh Baskin's foot) Crowd: Ooh! Josh Baskin: AAAHHH! UHHH! (Optimus Prime runs away and segment ends) Trivia *The sign outside the company said "Company Inc. Now Hiring!" *For some strange reason, Brainy was in the toll scene, but was actually left behind in the last scene. *The resume of Sam Witwicky said: *#''Transformers'' *#''Transformers 2'' *#The Making of Transformers *#Behind the Transformers *#''CSI: Transformers'' *Places listed on the portal list were: *#Cybertron *#Asgard (from Thor) *#Vulcan *#Cyber-Net *#1955 (from Back to the Future) *#Ape Planet (a.k.a. "Earth") *#Eternia (from Masters of the Universe) *#J. Gyllenhaal's House *#A. Science (Apeture Science PORTAL FANS REJOCED!) *#Smurfs *Optimus Prime shot two Smurfs when they landed. *Fourth time [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Smurfs the Smurfs] appeared on MAD. The previous ones were: *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Avaturd Avaturd] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/RiOa RiOa] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Super_80%27s Super 80's] *The Decepticons included Megatron, Soundwave, and Laserbeak. *The Smurfs included Brainy Smurf (who got left behind in Youngstown, Ohio), Papa Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf. *They kept saying "Smurf" in the sentence as they gave directions. *Other than Decepticons, there were two tourists in the tour bus. *Sam Witwicky had two large black marks on his head when he was fixing the car. *Mater appeared in the traffic when Sam Witwicky had no money to pay for the Toll. *The toll was $1.00 and yet, no one had any money. *Jane Foster looked like she was in [[ArTHOR|'ArTHOR']]. *Antagonists: The Decepticons *Smurfette, Clumsy and Gutsy did not appear in this. (Not even Gargamel or Azrael!) *The music playing when Patrick Winslow sends the Decepticons, Papa Smurf and Grouchy Smurf back where they came is similar to [[Konan the Kardashian|'Konan the Kardashian']]. *The tour guide had the same face from [[Mouse M.D.|'Mouse M.D.']], [[Ko-Bee Movie|'Ko-Bee Movie']], [[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']], [[Super 80's|'Super 80's']] and [[Cowboys & Alien Force|'Cowboys & Alien Force']]. *This segment is a sequel to [[TransBOREmores|'TransBOREmores']]. *The series never aired a "TransBOREmores 2", because of five words: Revenge of the Fallen sucked! *In the beginning of the movie segment, there was music playing from [[Avenger Time|'Avenger Time']]. *Mater's eyes are blue instead of green in this segment. This also occurs in [[Fast Hive|'Fast Hive']], which appears to have the same model in that episode. Goofs *Six things of this episode don't make sense: *#Optimus is inside Sam's car. Can't you just turn into a TRUCK and follow Sam's car? (Granted, Sam points this out, but STILL!) *#The Decepticons are inside a box. TRANSFORMERS ARE LARGER THAN BOXES! *#The tour bus holds the Decepticons. Can't they ride THEMSELVES? Besides, the weight of the Decepticons, not to mention their size, would have crushed the bus! *#Smurfette, Clumsy and Gutsy don't appear along with Papa, Brainy and Grouchy. Probably because three Smurfs was enough. *#Gargamel and Azrael don't appear, even though is a parody of the 2011 Smurfs film! But it's okay, Gargamel captures Papa Smurf in Papa Smurf's Pizza. *#Laserbeak speaks. In all Transformers media, he is only depicted making bird sounds. *When the Smurfs were in the car, Optimus was in the passenger seat. Later, he was in the back, then in the passenger again. *Brainy was left in Ohio, but when Sam, Optimus and the Smurfs are in the traffic jam, he is with them (maybe Brainy is left after the traffic jam). *In the side-shot of the car, Optimus wasn't in the car. *When Sam arrives in New York, Papa Smurf and Grouchy weren't there, but in the next scene, they are beside him. **Also, when Sam arrives in NY, Optimus is behind him. However, in the next scene, Optimus is beside him. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death Category:TransBOREmores episodes